The invention relates to a hingeless and bearingless multiblade rotor for rotary wing aircraft, particularly for a helicopter tail rotor. In such rotors, the blade roots of the lift producing wing portions of the rotor blades are each connected to the substantially rigid rotor hub by means of several parallel acting spar sections which are elastically yielding relative to blade angle adjusting torsion loads and which are elastically bendable in the flapping direction as well as in the lead-lag direction. The mounting points of the spar sections are angularly displaced or staggered on the rotor hub in the direction of rotation of the rotor.
Rotors of this type are known wherein several spar sections, which diverge from one another from the airfoil or wing portion toward the rotor hub, are associated with each rotor blade. The spar sections are constructed less resistant to bending in the flapping direction than in the lead-lag direction. The spar sections become twisted between their ends during the blade angle adjustment. These known rotor types have the disadvantage that the fictive flapping hinges, and above all, the fictive lead-lag hinges are located undesirably far from the axis of rotation of the rotor and the freely twistable length of the spar sections is distinctly smaller than the radial length between the axis of rotation of the rotor and the radially outward, airfoil-side spar end, so that comparably high control forces must be applied for the cyclic and collective blade angle control movements.